Raised by Cakes
by WriterPON3
Summary: Short Drabbles about Harry and his adoptive family. The Cakes! Harry is the same unicorn in Harry Sparkle. Will contain fluff and cute sibling moments! Starts at Baby Cakes cause I find Pound and Pumpkin absolutely adorable!
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble 1A: Still Our Son**

Harry was so excited! His mommy was due to give birth any day now! All he knew was that his daddy had put a baby in mommy and it was coming out soon! He hoped for a little brother!

Why are they moving my stuff? Harry thought as he came to the top of the stairs and saw some Earth Pony movers moving things like his dresser and comic book collection out of his room. Oh no. Was Tiara right? He thought in panic.

**Two days ago...**

_**"You know your "mom and dad" are just going to forget you right?" The earth pony filly sneered. **_

_**"Nuh uh." Harry insisted. The unicorn foal a bit unsure though.**_

_**"Ya huh, it happened to Joyful Noise last year. His mommy and daddy got a new foal and he vanished. Know why? They forgot he existed. So he just, disappeared into thin air. Pity, you might have been cute enough to date." The purple filly and her friend laughed as they left Harry with a worried expression. **_

_**"I thought Joyful Noise got accepted at the Canterlot Chorus Academy." Applebloom said as they walked by while listening in."**_

_**"Yeah, right after he got his cutie mark that looks like a musical note and-" Sweetie Belle's voice said before Harry walked away thinking about things at home. His mommy and daddy had been a bit secretive lately. **_

**Present...**

"Where do ya want us to put all this?" A rough sounding voice came from the dark brown Earth Pony stallion who was hauling Harry's dresser.

"That room down the hall." Carrot Cake said. I can't wait for Harry to see his new room. The orange maned stallion thought. He'll be so happy. Harry's new room was going to be themed from his favorite superhero. BatColt. The Dark Knight, protector of Canterlot from the most underhanded of criminals and thugs.

That's a storage room. Harry thought with despair. "I don't wanna disappear!" He shouted to the confusion of the three stallions before he ran down the stairs crying.

"What in Celestia's name has gotten into that boy?" Carrot asked outloud.

"I don't wanna vanish into thin air!" Came from down stairs.

"Oh boy. Typical behavior of expectant siblings." Said the older stallion who was pulling the dresser knowingly.

"What?" Carrot Cake asked in confusion.

"Vanishing Syndrome. The foal thinks that the parents won't want them anymore and they'll vanish. Usually brought on by teasing from an oustide source."

**Downstairs...**

"What on Equestria?" Mrs. Cake asked as Harry ran out the door in tears shouting "I don't wanna vanish into thin air!"

Carrot Cake soon ran downstairs. "Did Harry just come down here?"

"He just ran out the door shouting-"

"I know what he said. We could hear him upstairs sugarlump. I gotta find him and explain. We should have just told him we where giving him a bigger room." The yellow coated Earth pony ran a hoof down his muzzle. "I'll be back soon hun."

"What in tarnation?" Applejack asked as Harry ran past her and Applebloom.

"I don't wanna disappear!"

"Applebloom? Do you know anything about that?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Diamond Tiara." Was all Applebloom said with a snarl.

" 'K. I gotcha." Applejack said as she watched Harry run off.

Carrot Cake ran through Ponyville. Harry was no where in sight. "Did he really vanish?" Carrot asked himself in confusion. Then he heard sniffling. He looked over at a park bench near the lake and saw Harry sitting there.

"Thing's have been a bit better huh?" Carrot Cake asked his adopted son.

"You and Mommy don't want me anymore. I'm just going to disappear."

"That's horse pucky." Carrot Cake insisted. "Son, your getting a bit big for the room your in right now. So we moved all the stuff out of the storage room and redecorated it. That's why we wouldn't let you go get things from it for us for the past month." The yellow earth pony revealed. Harry looked up at him with wet eyes. "We're giving the baby your current room cause a baby doesn't need all that space understand?"

"So you and Mommy aren't throwing me away because you have a new foal now?" Harry asked.

"Of course not." Carrot hugged his son to him. "We'd never throw you away. Come on, Mommy's probably worried sick and that's not good for the baby."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Harry hugged back.

"That's alright son. Its okay." The two watched the sun set over the lake before going back to Sugarcube Corner.

"Ooo Carrot." Cup Cake groaned as the two heard a splash. " I think its time!"

"My little brother's here!" Harry said excitedly.

"Oh my Celestia." Carrot Cake said in shock.

**To Be Continued in Drabble 1B...**

**Happy Hearts and Hooves Day everypony! Here's a new series of short little fluffy drabbles with a plot I came up with after watching Baby Cakes. Harry was found outside Sugarcube Corner one rainy night after the Big AK and was raised by Cup and Carrot Cake. These first two Drabbles start before and during Baby Cakes. Where Harry is feeling insecure about being adopted. Also some fluffy sibling moments between Harry, Pound and Pumpkin Cake will be in Drabble 1B. **

**Joyful Noise is my OC pony. He is a unicorn with Shining Armor's color of mane for his coat, and a white mane/tail. His Cutie Mark is a musical note with three stars in a triangle shape surrounding it. He was accepted into the Royal Canterlot Academy for the Musically Gifted. Also Known As the Canterlot Chorus Academy. Here's a little trivia, he was originally a filly. If you want to use Joyful Noise in a fic you may, but please give me credit for him. **


	2. Drabble 1B: Baby Cakes Part 1

**Drabble 1B: Baby Cakes Part 1**

The Mane 6 and Harry where outside the nursery of the hospital where newborn foals where kept.

"Lemme see." Harry said as he bounced up to view the room. "Can't see!" He bounced again.

Twilight levitated him onto Applejack's back and he grinned as he saw his daddy next to a crib.

"I can't believe the new baby is here!" Rarity said excitedly.

"Carrot and Cup Cake must be so proud!"

"Meet our new son." Carrot Cake said as he pulled down a blanket. "Pound Cake."

Baby Pound Cake yawned cutely and turned over to snooze.

"Yay!" Harry said. "I got my little brother!" He did a little happy dance on Applejack's back.

Then Carrot did something unexpected. He moved over to the next cradle. "And our daughter. Pumpkin cake."

"I get a little brother AND a little sister?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Two new babies for me to play with?" Pinkie Pie gasped in shock.

"This is the best day EVER!" Both declared at the same time in different ways.

"Aww yeah." Rainbow Dash said eagerly. "Just look at those wings! Once he get's going he'll be all over the place." She zoomed about in the air.

"And be careful around Pumpkin Cake." Twilight added.

"Baby unicorns get sudden madical surges." Rarity elaborated.

"What am I, Chopped Dragon Liver?" Harry demanded from Applejack's back. "Mommy and Daddy know about taking care of baby unicorns."

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Carrot Cake said fondly.

_**"Harry no!" Cup Cake said in panic as the baby unicorn had levitated a sack of flour over his head and was making it dance. "Put the flour down before-!" POOF! The flour bag opened all over him and the now white unicorn started bawling. **_

_**Harry, seeking comfort, lifted Carrot Cake into the air. **_

_**"And put Daddy down too!" Cup Cake said sternly. The mare sat right on her flank. She never realized being a mother would be this exhausting. **_

_**Harry was sniffling now and Carrot felt the magic holding him go away. **_

_**"I'll go run him a bath." Carrot Cake sighed, going over to the sink and putting in the rubber stopper as he poured soap and bubbles appeared. **_

_**"Nom nom nom nom nom." Harry started chewing on a rubber ducky. **_

_**"No. We do not put things in our mouths we can't properly digest." Carrot Cake said to Harry after popping the ducky out. Harry merely giggled and popped the ducky's head in his muzzle again. **_

_**"Nom nom nom." Harry cooed happily as his daddy washed the flour out of his coat and mane/tail. Harry had to take two baths as the flour turned the sink of water into a sink of goop...**_

"Now we know what to expect." Carrot Cake smiled at the six mares and his son.

"Where'd Pinkie Pie go?" Harry asked in confusion. The five other mares looked around for the pink mare too.

"Happy happy birthday. To you today." Came Pinkie's voice from inside the room and their question was answered. Pinkie had managed to sneak into the nursery and was between Pound and Pumpkin with a chocolate cake.

"Shh." Nurse Redheart hissed to Pinkie. "The babies need to sleep."

Pinkie nodded. Satisfied, Nurse Redheart left to take care of another baby.

"Quick." Pinkie whispered to the two. "Blow out your candles. Which is easy cause there are none! You are zero years old after a-"

"SHHHhhhhh." Nurse Redheart hissed again.

**One Month Later...**

Pinkie Pie had to go to Canterlot to help Twilight set up a birthday party for Shining Armor. So Harry was taking over her playtime with Pumpkin and Pound cake.

"Where's big brother?" Harry put his front legs over his eyes. "Here he is!"

The pegasi and unicorn squealed with delight and clapped.

"I'm going to be your big brother best friend forever." Harry said eagerly letting the two explore his face. "Just like big brother Shiny is with Twilight!"

Cup and Carrot smiled at the interaction. Then Carrot noticed something in the corner of the shop that should have left with Pinkie Pie and Twilight.

"Oh no!" Carrot Cake said in shock. "Sugarlump, we gotta get this cake to Canterlot!"

"We need to find a babysitter!" Cup Cake said in panic. "I can't believe we forgot to give them the cake! We didn't even ice it!:

"Come on sugarlump." Carrot said in panic going to all the mane six that where still in Ponyville."

"Hey." Harry said in an indignant tone. He put the baby's in their stroller and followed his parents aroud Ponyville.

Applejack turned them down. Saying that she had to help Big Macintosh buck apples before the season was over.

"Mommy, I'll do it!" Harry said eagerly before the two left in a flash. Harry growled and pushed the two after them.

Fluttershy had promised Angel Bunny a picnic.

"Daddy!" Harry managed to get out before the two left again. Smoke came from Harry's nostril's and ears. More running after his parents.

"Sorry, I've got tickets to the Wonderbolts show this afternoon." Rainbow Dash said.

They lerft to Rarity before Harry could say anything.

"Me? Babysit?" The Element of Generosity asked in shock. "Oh no no no." The two left and Rarity saw Harry gasping for breath for following them faster than he normally followed anypony. "I am flattered that you'd think of me though."

"Who can we get?" Cup Cake asked in panic. "The party is tomorrow! We need to get the cake to Canterlot, hide it and ice it all within twenty four hours!"

They heard gasping. Harry pushed Pound and Pumpkin inside. "I...can...babysit." The ten year old said.

The two adults blinked. "Son taking care of two babies is a lot of responsibility." Carrot Cake told the unicorn as he got him a glass of water.

"I can do it." Harry insisted after downing two glasses of water and Carrot pushed the cake out the door.

"Come on sugarlump we don't have a lot of time!" Carrot reminded the mare.

"All right, we're leaving you home alone for a night for the first time. Here's a list of responsibilities for the babies." She unrolled a large scroll from the door to the counter.

"Wow." Harry gasped in shock. "That is a LOT of respons-" He stopped, thinking about what could happen if he was successful. "Piece of Cake!" Harry gave his mother a salute and a grin. "Save me a piece of big brother's cake!" Harry called after the two ran out the door ("Hurry up sugarlump we'll ice it when we get there!")

Harry closed the door to Sugarcube Corner and turned the open sign to closed. "Okay. What should we do first?" Harry asked after turning around to his little brother and sister. The twins looked at each other.

"WAAAH!" The two started crying simultaneously.

"Oh no."

**To be continued in 1C...**

**Here's Baby Cakes part 1. Hope everypony had a great Hearts and Hooves Day! Hope everypony enjoys this little Ep! Because I do this episode in this fic I won't do it in The Seventh Element. **


	3. Chptr 3: The Family In Sugarcube Corner

**Chapter 3: The Family In SugarCube Corner (Baby Cake's Part 2)**

**Summary: Six months have passed since the birth of Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Cup and Carrot have been very busy with thier newborn foals. So busy in fact that they forgot one very special day for a certain unicorn foal...**

**The Family In Sugarcube Corner**

After the babysitting fiasco, Harry swore to let grown ups handle stuff like that from now on. Taking care of baby foals was waaay too much responsibility for a foal his size to handle. Now nothing serious happened, its just Harry was so exhausted after making sure Pound and Pumpkin where spotless and diapered in their crib, cleaning up in the bakery after their messy flying trip in which Harry held onto Pound Cake for dear life, that he realized that this sort of thing was grown ups only. How was he supposed to know that Pound Cake would be able to fly? Or that Pumpkin Cake, wanting to join her twin brother in the air, would be able to use magic to fly? It was only after he broke down in tears that the two infants realized he was stressed. opening a flour bag on themselves like he had been doing all day. Things got better after that. The twins cooperated with Harry while he bathed them and gave them fresh diapers and put them to bed.

_**"Are we in the right place?" Carrot Cake gasped in shock along with his wife. The bakery was SPOTLESS! **_

_**"How bad is it?" Cup Cake asked when she too gasped in shock. **_

_**They heard soft snoring. They looked to the stairs, Harry had collapsed in exhaustion on the staircase. Still in the bandana he wore around his mane to keep dust and dirt out of it during Spring Cleaning. **_

_**Smiling at each other, Cup picked up Harry by the scruff of his neck and put him on Carrot's back while the stallion put him to bed. Putting that piece of the fabulous cake they made for Shining Armor's birthday in the fridge for him for tomorrow. **_

_**They checked on the babies. Spotless as well and freshly changed. They where snoring too. **_

_**"Big." Pound Cake said. **_

_**"Brother." Pumpkin Cake said. Both in their sleep. **_

_**The two parents smiled at each other knowingly. **_

Pound Cake was crying. He had tripped over a block. One of his front knees had scrapped the corner of the block. It was slightly bleeding.

"His first cut." Carrot Cake said in panic.

"I'll get the disenfectant." Cup Cake said hurrying upstairs.

Harry was excited. It was his birthday! Well...not really his birthday. More like the anniversary of the day his parents found him on the doorstep. They had know idea when he was really born. So they celebrated this as his birthday. But instead of a dark Bakery and whispers as was usual on his birthdays (Thanks to Pinkie Pie) he was greeted with a crying Pound Cake who was being comforted by his daddy.

"Daddy what happened?" Harry asked the older stallion as he put his saddlebag by the door.

"Oh its nothing son. Pound Cake just got his first cut." Carrot said calmly. "Happens to all foals eventually. In fact you got your first cut the same way."

"Oh. He tripped over a block."

_**"Where's Pinkie Pie?" A younger Pinkie Pie asked as the unicorn foal that her bosses had adopted looked at her curiously. "Here she is!" **_

_**Baby Harry giggled and laughed. knocking his hooves together. He then chased Pinkie around the bakery for a while. Customers smiling at the young mare's interaction with the baby foal. Suddenly, the baby fell on his chin. And started crying. He had tripped over a block. The blocks the Cakes had bought for him had sharp edges. And his front leg had a medium sized gash that was starting to bleed. **_

_**"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHMRANDMRSCAKE!" Pinkie panicked. The two parents came in and rushed to both comfort and get the first aid kit. **_

The Cakes had learned from that mistake and got different, less sharp edged blocks for their new foals.

Being the Element of Courage, Harry did what his mother was nervous to do and took the disenfectant from her with magic.

"Now Pound Cake." Harry said calmly. The pegasus foal started sniffling at the voice of his big brother. "I know this stings, but it'll help that nasty cut." He sprayed.

Pound Cake cried out as the stinging started and then faded as fast as it came.

Cup Cake phwewed and put a bandaid on the foal.

"There ya go. All better." Harry smiled at his little brother.

Pound Cake giggled and fluttered around Harry's head happily.

"Its amazing how a foal can be so calm about things a parent panics about." Carrot whispered to Cup Cake.

"I know." Cup whispered to her husband. They watched Harry snatch Pound Cake out of the air and carry him in his mouth over to Pumpkin who was in a playpen. Pound Cake had managed to escape when Pinkie Pie forgot to latch the top down. It was a specially made playpen for unicorn and pegasi babies. Magic Resistant and what not.

"Do ya get the feeling we're forgetting something important?" Harry heard his dad say this and it broke his heart.

Forgot. He kept repeating in his mind. Forgot. Forgot. Forgot. They forgot his birthday.

"Oh!" Cup Cake said hurriedly. Harry looked up hopefully.

"Bottles!" She wet to grab ready to drink milk bottles and gave them to the baby's who "Yay"ed and drank happily.

Harry lowered his ears. He tried to salvage this day. "Daddy can we go play catch?" He asked the orange maned stallion.

"Not now." Carrot said. "The baby's are gonna need to be burped and changed soon."

Harry watched his dad go over to the playpen and lift both baby's one at a time and burp them. Then he took them in foal carriers to the other room for a changing.

"Mommy I need some help with my Math homework." He said to Cup Cake.

"Later." Cup Cake said. "The store's still open and Pinkie's helping Applejack buck apples. Someone's got to mind the register."

Grabbing his saddle bag in his muzzle, the now thoroughly depressed unicorn foal trudged upstairs.

"Happy Happy." He heard Pinkie's voice. She was back and remembered his birthday! Harry thought happily. He ran to the stairs only to see Pound and Pumpkin in birthday hats. His mane did a Pinkie and deflated. "Six Month Versary for you and you today yay!"

Pound and Pumpkin blew on their party favors which extended and made a funny horn sound.

Their the family here now. Diamond Tiara WAS right. Harry thought sadly. The Cakes including Pumpkin and Pound. Are the family here now. I'm just left over frosting that goes bad when you don't use it...He sadly trudged into his room closing the door. He did the only thing he could think of. He started packing a bag.

He magically shrunk all his books and toys/trinkets. He then shrunk his suitcase and put it in his saddlebag.

"Maybe auntie Twilight will let me live with her." Harry thought sadly. "Or I could go to grandma and grandpa in Canterlot." It had been discovered that Harry was the son of the long lost youngest daughter of the Sparkle family. Lilyana. She had been abducted by a mysterious force as an infant foal. He didn't want to impose on any of the other Mane 7 as they dubbed their group. Rarity he knew was not particularly fond of foals minus her sister Sweetie Belle. And even then she merely tolerated her presence when at the Boutique. "Or." Harry thought. "I could always go to Uncle Shining Armor." His bachelor uncle lived in his own house in Canterlot. But Canterlot was about a two day walk for a foal.

In case they came up to look for him, Harry left the picture taken of the Cakes and Harry after Pumpkin and Pound where born. He folded himself out of the picture and put it back into the frame before putting it on his made bed. Just because he was leaving didn't mean he could keep Mr and Mrs. Cake's room be messy.

"So much for Big brother. Best Friend Forever." Harry said sadly letting a tear fall.

"I'm going to Aunt Twilight's." Harry said.

"That's fine. Be back for supper." Carrot Cake said while his attention was held by the babies.

"I won't be. Don't worry." Harry said quietly as he looked back. "I know you won't." He left with the tinkle of the door bell.

How could this day get any worse? Harry asked himself.

Boom boom boom FLASH!

"I had to ask." Harry said outloud as a thunderstorm started.

He walked in the rain.

"ACHOO!" He sneezed. "Oh great." He groaned.

Knock Knock Knock

Twilight looked up from "Dark Magic Outsmarted" to a knock at the door. "Coming." She said. She opened the door. Her miserable looking nephew greeted her.

"Get in here." She said quickly. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

**Sugarcube Corner...**

It was dinner time. But the Cakes couldn't help but think they where forgetting something.

Ring! Ring! Ring! The telephone was ringing.

"You get that sugarplum. I'll go get Harry from his room." Carrot said. Forgetting that he left for Twilight's and never came back. "Harry?" He knocked. "Its dinner time. Is anypony hungry?" He opened the door, turned on the light and gasped. The room was empty except for a made bed. He saw a picture on the bed. Next to a calendar.

"Its the new Family Photo." Carrot realized. "But why did he fold himself out?"

He then saw the calendar.

"Oh sweet Celestia." Carrot Cake said in shock as he saw the date. Harry's birthday.

"Thank you Twilight. No just let him stay over. We'll come get him in the morning." Cup Cake said as it looked like it was going to rain into the night and it was a weekend.

"But you don't unders-" Twilight said before Cup Cake hung up the phone.

"She hung up." Twilight said. Flabbergasted.

"See?" Harry asked miserably. "Their the family in Sugarcube Corner now. I'm just extra baggage."

Twilight watched her nephew trudge miserably up the stairs. Trying to think of a way of making this all okay.

But was it already too late?

**To Be Continued...**

**And Finally a New Raised By Cakes Drabble! And more Insecurities for Harry to deal with. **

**Please Leave a Review!**


End file.
